


I'm a Doctor Not a Pilot! A Star Trek Beyond Missing Scene

by DoctorBeth



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, HurtSpock, Missing Scene, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBeth/pseuds/DoctorBeth
Summary: This story tries to answer the question as to when and how Spock was injured in Star Trek Beyond. There is speculation that Spock was injured during the crash landing, but I think that he would never have let McCoy fly the craft down unless he HAD to. So, this is my take on it.This is part of a much larger story which I wrote as a novel called "Well That's Just Typical". If you are interested in more information about this novel, contact me here or follow me on tumblr at doctorbethblog.





	I'm a Doctor Not a Pilot! A Star Trek Beyond Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite and expansion of my story "The Crash Landing", also post on AO3. I changed the title and made it significantly longer.
> 
> This story tries to answer the question as to when and how Spock was injured. There is speculation that Spock was injured during the crash landing, but I think that he would never have let McCoy fly the craft down unless he HAD to. So, this is my take on it.

“Spock!” McCoy shouted. Spock peered out the viewport and saw the alien craft collide with the escape pods, then release the empty pods. Presumably the aliens were capturing the crew alive for some as yet unknown purpose. If they wanted the crew dead, they would just destroy the escape pods, but they were not.

“Doctor, we must not allow ourselves to be taken. We must fight them off as soon as they attempt to capture us. I will try to hold them off. 

Spock felt the jolt as the alien pod crashed against the escape pod. Based on his observations of the alien ships colliding with the other, he knew that the most probable outcome was their capture. He could not allow that to happen.

The alien drilled through the escape pod and Spock jumped up and hung from a bar. He swung his body just as the aliens entered the pod and slammed his feet into the alien, pushing the creature backward into the alien craft. The Vulcan rammed his fists into the alien and the alien staggered back, then the alien came after the Vulcan and he elbowed the alien forcing it back again. The alien slammed into Spock and he felt a massive low to his side which stunned him momentarily.

He found what looked like a lever for the door and activated it, expelling the two aliens, then he quickly slammed it back down, shutting the door. The momentum from the change in cabin pressure propelled Spock and McCoy across the craft. Spock hit the back of the craft with tremendous force. McCoy crashed into Spock. 

Spock’s vision blurred for an instant. He realized no one was flying the craft and it was careening out of control. He braced his hands against the side of the craft and his side exploded in pain. He looked down and to his shock saw a huge shard of metal embedded in his abdomen. It was deep and at that moment he knew he was in trouble.

He knew he should inform the doctor, but the first priority was getting the craft under control, followed hopefully a successful landing. Spock tried to move but the metal shard moved, digging deeper, and his side exploded in blazing agony. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the pain, while he carefully probed around the shard. His fingers became wet with blood. He knew he would not be able to pilot the craft in any capacity. 

McCoy apparently realizing that Spock was momentarily incapacitated, squeezed Spock’s leg and climbed into the pilot’s seat when Spock did not move. Spock was surprised and secretly impressed that McCoy would take the initiative.

McCoy called down to Spock. “Oh my God. Spock! They’re taking the crew!”

Finally, Spock was able to compartmentalize the pain. He focused on lowering his blood pressure and heart rate and to contain the blood flow to the region. He was somewhat successful and opened his eyes to evaluate his surroundings. 

“Spock! Get up here and fly this thing! I’m a doctor, not a pilot of a crazy alien spacecraft!”

Spock looked up at McCoy, who was trying, somewhat successfully, to keep from hitting the other craft. 

A control panel was to his left, and in spite of the agony, breathing heavily, he crawled over to the panel. The doctor would not be able navigate.

“Doctor McCoy, can you utilize the basic controls?” His voice sounded strained, even to him, but fortunately McCoy did not notice as he was focused on trying to fly.

“Yeah, the controls are pretty simple, but I don’t know where to go!”

“This craft is supposed to be manned by two beings: a pilot and a navigator. I would suggest you pilot unless you would like to attempt to figure out the computer’s navigation system.”

McCoy glared down at the Vulcan and said, “Okay, okay, you navigate and I’ll be the pilot.” He hesitated then said, “I never, in my whole life, thought I would ever say those words.”

Spock started running through the navigation system. He called up to McCoy. “You did receive basic training in piloting, did you not?”

“Yeah, of course! It was required by the Academy. But sitting in a simulator and a nice safe shuttle is NOT the same. Not even close.”

“I will guide you Doctor McCoy.”

“That’s great, Spock,” McCoy said sarcastically, “but I still don’t know where we’re going to go.”

Spock focused on the monitor in front of him. “We could try to get back to the saucer,” he said distractedly.

“I uhhh… don’t think that’s a good idea, Spock.”

“Why not?”

“Because-“ McCoy stopped and the ship lurched to the side and Spock clung to the monitor as the ship careened almost out of control. The saucer section loomed in their path and they just missed it as it swooped and dove. “I don’t think anyone is in control of the saucer section anymore. I think it’s going to crash on the planet.”

Spock called up the images of the other ships and indeed the saucer was out of control. “It is caught in the planet’s gravity well and will crash on the planet. We should try to land near it.”

“You want to land near it as it crashes? Are you out of your Vulcan mind? That thing is going to explode!”

“Probably not Doctor. It is designed to land intact. The escape pods will home in on the saucer section, so our greatest chance of finding the Captain or crew is to go to the saucer.”

“All right, you convinced me. We land near the saucer section. So, tell me how to get there.

Spock sighed in relief. Their best chance, his best chance, was in the saucer section. Medical supplies and equipment would probably survive the crash and he was certain he would be in need of the doctor’s services after they landed. The wound throbbed and his ribs sent fiery shoots of pain with every breath, but he was able to ignore the pain when he focused on the monitor and the problem of landing.

Then something smashed into the craft. Spock had turned to talk to McCoy when the floor jerked up beneath him and he fell heavily back, against the console.

“Spock! What was that!"

Spock gasped, the pain flaring in his side, and replied. "We've been hit.” Spock grasped the lip of the console and pulled himself upright. He flicked through the screens on the console until he found the one he wanted. Streaks of green blood stained the screen, but he could not worry about that right now.

"How bad is it?” McCoy asked.

“One of the stabilizers was damaged. The craft heaved and Spock clutched the lip of the console for support. “I am attempting to bypass the damaged system.”

“Are there any shields on this thing?”

“This craft was not designed for long range travel."

He could see the planet easily in the viewscreen now, as the craft's short-range sensors were able to pick up on its features. It was mostly brown and gray and brown, with a few patches of green, and it was approaching far too fast. The most disconcerting features were the mountains and canyons. He would definitely try to avoid that area. He saw the saucer section crash land and plotted a safe course to land near it.

“Doctor, I have sent a programmed a route for you to follow. It should appear on your forward screen and should allow us to land in a relatively level area near the saucer.”

“Okay Spock, I see it.”

The ship shuddered. McCoy yelled. “What the hell was that?” He hesitated and then spoke again, his voice strained. “Spock the controls are sluggish.”

Spock feverishly flicked through the screens again. Finally, he located the screen for the stabilizers and knew that even without reading the red characters in the alien language that the stabilizer had malfunctioned. This was not going to be an easy landing.

“Spock, what do I do?”

“Follow the course I laid out to the best of your ability. I will attempt to compensate with the thrusters to slow our descent.”

Spock engaged the reverse thrusters, enough to keep them from burning up in the atmosphere, but not enough to control their descent. Although Spock could feel them slowing, his body pressing against the console, the ground was still hurtling up at them at a terrifying speed. They were going to crash.

“Spock, I can’t control the direction anymore!” McCoy shouted from above.

To Spock’s dismay they were headed straight for the mountains and canyons. “Can you attempt to land between the rocks inside the canyon?”

“I can try, but no promises.

“Ten seconds. To impact! Nine-“

McCoy interrupted. “Shut up, Spock! I know! Brace yourself!”

They hit at an angle and Spock gripped the console in a desperate attempt to keep still as they rammed into the ground and skidded down the canyon. Amazingly, the Doctor had managed not to crash into the walls of the canyon. The craft had landed on it’s side.

Smoke was billowing from the burned-out console and Spock coughed painfully. He tried to stand and excruciating pain flared throughout his side. 

“Spock!” McCoy shouted. Spock’s eyed watered from the smoke, but he could see McCoy’s outline as he stood.

“I am here doctor. Can you open the hatch? It is right above you.”

McCoy fumbled with the hatch and pushed it open. The smoke escaped and clean air rushed in. McCoy climbed the rungs next to the hatch and pulled himself out. 

Spock braced himself and followed McCoy up the rungs and out of the craft. He breathed in the clear air gratefully then pushed himself up and out of the craft gracelessly, his hands trembling.

“Oh my god Spock!”

 

 

Author’s Note: This is the end of the missing scene. I wrote a novel called “Well That’s Just Typical” and it starts at this moment. I wrote the novel several months ago and it has been published as a fanzine. When I wrote the novel, I started at this point, but since then, I’ve been writing additional scenes. This is one of them. If you like my writing and wish to read more, please send me a message.


End file.
